Its Only Just Beginning
by Daninicole86
Summary: She would be damned if she allowed prejudices to continue. The war started because of blood differences, she would not let another feud start based on which side of the war a person was on. This was a new beginning, a new era. This was the start of new world. With that in mind, she made her way over to the two remaining Malfoy members. (suck at summaries)
1. A Whole New World

**A/N: I have no idea where this story is going to end up, I just know some ideas on how I want it to get there. I have started several stories in the past but never posted any of them cause I couldn't figure out how to end them. I figured I'd post this and take it from there. Feel free to add your input. PM me with any ideas you have for the future of this story. Totally open for suggestions on anything! I will also give you credit if I use your idea. With that said, enjoy chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I were as lucky as JKR! I wouldn't be a poor starving college student. If you recognize it, I don't own it!**

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

_"Is this it? Is it really over?"_ Hermione Granger thought to herself as she held tight to the hands of her two best friends as they quietly walked through what was left of the main entrance of Hogwarts, and headed to the Great Hall. The war was finally over. For as long as the three would-be seventh years could remember, fighting against Voldemort was all they had known. Now that it had ended, and Harry Potter had won, what was next for the Golden Trio? Would they get to start over? Would they be able to spend what was left of their youth like previous Hogwarts students? Would it ever be normal? But what was normal really?

With so much death and pain surrounding the school, how were they supposed to feel? What emotions were appropriate? Would it be wrong to be happy that it is over? Or is the only acceptable emotion grief? For Hermione Granger and all of her knowledge, these where questions she could not answer. This only added to the emotional weight on her shoulders. As Ron Weasley had opened the door to the Great Hall, all of these questions where pushed out of her head. Right now, she had to focus on what was going on around her, which at that moment was ciaos.

The war may have been over, but the 'clean up' had just begun. Aurors were rounding up the rest of the Death Eaters, friends and families were being reunited with their loved ones, some had already started to repair the school itself, and several witches and wizards where being carried on stretchers in and out of the Great Hall. Those being carried out where being transported to St. Mungo's, or other wizarding hospitals in Europe. Their injury's were too severe to be handled with limited supplies. Those being carried in where found in other parts of the school, and either had small injuries, or where already dead.

The trio soon went down to two, as Ron, having had his whole family in the battle, ran to join them in their mourning of the loss of Ron's older brother Fred. Even though Harry and Hermione have been, and will always be, included in the Weasley family, they both felt that this was a more intimate moment and decided to keep their distance for now. Both Ginny and Ron would be looking for them soon enough. Several people had approached the duo, thanking Harry for everything he had done. To which he replied with a simple, "Don't mention it."

Across the Great Hall, the Malfoy family sat huddled together. Draco, for once, not bothered by the show of affection his mother was giving him. The war may have ended but their fate had yet to be decided. Lucius Malfoy quietly enjoyed what little time he had left with his wife and son. It wouldn't be long before the aurors came and took him to Azkaban, and he would go quietly in hopes that his cooperation with them would mean a lesser punishment for his family. He would take all the blame. By the time Lucius had realized the mistake he had made, and the danger he had placed his family in, by joining Voldemort, it was too late. All he could do was hope that they would remain safe, and they had, for the most part.

Sure enough, two aurors approached the Malfoy family. With an unreadable expression, the taller of the two men reached out his hand and gestured for Malfoy senior to follow him. Lucius stood up and started towards the man, Narcissa refusing to let go of his hand. He looked to his son with pleading eyes. With a nod, Draco pried his mother's hand from his father's, and quietly whispered, "It will be ok," as the two men escorted Lucius outside where they would apparate him to Azkaban.

Hermione had witnessed the whole thing. She never liked the Malfoy family, and the feeling was mutual, but she couldn't help the intense sadness she felt watching the small family torn apart. She may not know how she was supposed to feel, and act, with the end of the war, but she knew one thing for sure. She would be damned if she allowed prejudices to continue. The war started because of blood differences, she would not let another feud start based on which side of the war a person was on. This was a new beginning, a new era. This was the start of new world. With that in mind, she made her way over to the two remaining Malfoy members.


	2. Love Wins

_**Its Only Just Beginning **_

**A/N: Again, I have no idea where this story is going to end up, I just know some ideas on how I want it to get there. Feel free to add your input. PM me with any ideas you have for the future of this story. Totally open for suggestions on anything! I will also give you credit if I use your idea. With that said, enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I were as lucky as JKR! I wouldn't be a poor starving college student. If you recognize it, I don't own it!**

**Chapter 2: Love Wins**

Draco tensed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Relaxing slightly when the shocked, yet calm look on his mothers face assured him it was not an auror, he turned around to face the person who intruded on a somewhat personal family moment. His face mirrored his mother's when he locked eyes with the one and only Hermione Granger.

_"What does she want?"_ he thought to himself, "_Come to gloat, I'm sure."_

The world seemed to be in slow motion, and a hush quickly fell over the onlookers who surrounded the odd trio, as Hermione moved her eyes to meet those of Narcissa Malfoy, stuck her right hand out in front of her, and said, "Hello, I do not think we have ever been formally introduced. My name is Hermione Granger."

The Great Hall became silent as more and more people started to notice the abnormal event taking place. With a quick look towards her son, Narcissa reached for Hermione's hand and replied with an introduction of her own. Draco could only stand there stunned by what was happening right in front of him. The rest of the spectators were loudly whispering amongst themselves.

Hermione was unsure how to continue with her plan. She opened her mouth a few times to say something only to close it just as fast when no words came out. Before she could embarrass herself any further, Luna Lovegood came to her rescue, dragging Neville Longbottom along with her. Luna had followed Hermione's example an introduced herself and Neville as well. After Neville had shaken Narcissa's hand, Luna noticed the continued stares of everyone around them.

"What is everyone looking at? Are there wrackspurts flying near my head?" she asks as she quickly waved her hands around her head to clear the nonexistent creatures away. That seemed to do the trick. Everyone returned to what they were doing and acted as if they had not just witnessed one third of the Golden Trio become friendly with a Death Eater's wife.

"Let's take this to a place a little less crowded, shall we?" Luna suggested while grabbing Narcissa's hand and pulling her, willingly, towards the door. Hermione was speechless, especially when Draco got up to tag along with no argument. She and Neville shared a small smile at Luna's antics before following her and the Malfoys outside. No one noticed the pair of green eyes watching closely.

Luna led the small group to a patch of grass, under a tree, near the Black Lake. She took her cloak, and after repairing the damages caused by the final battle, transfigured it into a picnic blanket large enough for them all to sit comfortably upon. Narcissa, not feeling like she had much of a choice but curious to see what would happen, was the next to sit down. Followed by Draco, not about to leave his mother's side. Neville and Hermione where sitting down just as Draco had finally found his voice.

"What is going on here?" he asked looking from Hermione to Luna and back.

"I am not entirely sure. It was kind of a spur of the moment type thing," Hermione replied with a nervous laugh.

After a long pause, she turned her attention towards Narcissa, "I saw your husband get taken away by the aurors and I just wanted to make sure you both were ok. Harry told me what you had done for him in the forest. Whatever your reasons may be, I cannot thank you enough. We could not have ended the war without your actions. With that being said, I am willing to do whatever I can to make sure nothing happens to you or your son. Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for your husband. His crimes are numerous."

"We don't need your help Granger," Draco responded, only to be given a stern look from his mother.

"Why are you willing to help us Ms. Granger?" Narcissa asked.

"Because I know what it feels like to be hated based on one small aspect of my life. People hated me just because I was a muggleborn and could not look past it. Whether it is people hating muggleborns, or other people hating those associated with Voldemort, it is still hate. I will not stand by and let people hate people just because they hate other people. If Voldemort's demise has taught us anything, it should be that love wins, love conquers all, and love can never be defeated." Hermione declared, taking a big breath of air when she had finished, and unclenching her fists.

"What would your friend Mr. Potter have to say about you befriending the likes of us?" It would take Narcissa a long time before she would ever admit it, but at that moment, she respected Hermione Granger and her passion, and began to like the young, spirited muggleborn.

"He would say that at first he was confused by his friend's actions, but now he completely agrees," Harry took that moment to announce his presence. Hermione couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face. She was afraid that her two best friends would be against this decision, but with Harry's support, she only had one friend left to worry about.

"I will do the same as Hermione and do everything I can to make sure that nothing happens to you or Draco," Harry continued, "I owe you my life," and just like Hermione, Luna, and Neville, he reached out is hand and formally introduced himself.

**A/N: Thanks to all who have already added this, or me, to their fav/follow lists. Please review! :)**


End file.
